


Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Flirting, Found Family, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery, Sharing a Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting" by bluegeekEM."If asked, Chewbacca would have said that only particularly cocky humans would respond to declarations of love in such a way. Finn, Poe, and Rey might make him rethink that conclusion."





	Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Humans and the Weird Art of Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447654) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



Length: 3:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/humans%20and%20the%20weird%20art%20of%20flirting.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/humans%20and%20the%20weird%20art%20of%20flirting%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> For bluegeekEM, who is a regular listener/commenter. I appreciate you! Thanks for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "domestic" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
